


Naruto The Last Penis

by Innocent_Snowflake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, The Last: Naruto the Movie but with a twist, betrayal of bae, orochimaru is a thirsty hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Snowflake/pseuds/Innocent_Snowflake
Summary: One day Naruto is put under a curse. In 24 hours, he will become straight. So he has one last sex with Sasuke.





	1. Last Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another glorious shitfic from this totally innocent writer. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto sighed as he looked around the hokage office, bringing back memories from when he was a kid. He grabbed an old photo frame and looked at it wistfully. It was a picture of him, Sakura and Sasuke with Kakashi-Sensei; Team 7. As he looked at Sasuke's face, his heart didn't pound like it used to, and his face didn't burn bright red. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized this.

He was becoming straight.

He wasn't gay anymore, and it scared him that he was starting to fall out of love with his beloved man.

A knock on his office door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, can I come in?" a familiar voice said softly, making him jump.

Eyes widening, he realized it was Sasuke, the man he was just thinking about.

Coughing and regaining his self control, he sat straighter in his chair, mumbling a quiet "Come in."

And he did. His glory, his shining eyes, his stance; everything was perfect. He was the definition of sexy.

Too bad Naruto is gonna be straight soon. But, he can't possibly pass up this opportunity.

He looked nervous when he asked Sasuke to take a walk with him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

"Naruto, is something bothering you?"

He almost choked on Sasuke's coffee. He felt said man pat his back, shooting a grateful smile in thanks.

"I'm just nervous, I guess," Naruto whispered, looking away from him bashfully. "I-I don't want this night to end, Sasuke..."

Sasuke pulled him close, licking his lips. "And neither do I, Usuratonkachi," he whispered, pressing his lips against his.

They somehow made it back to the Hokage office, and Sasuke started ravishing Naruto as soon as the door slammed shut.

Pinning Naruto against the chair, he nipped and suckled his tan neck. Running his pale hands down his toned 6 pack, deft fingers seeked pert, sensitive flesh. Sasuke gently rolled the sensitive nub between his calloused fingertips, eliciting sweet moans from Naruto.

"H-hurry, we need to do it before-AH- before the night ends," he panted, rutting against Sasuke's strong grip.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," he uttered huskily, quickly whisking his man to his home.

Thank god Sakura was with her girlfriends tonight.

Grabbing the lube and condoms, Naruto stopped him before he could be prepared.

"Naruto?"

Biting his lip, Naruto looked away in guilt.

"I think I'm becoming straight..."

Sasuke looked at him blankly before lighting up in understanding.

"So it wasn't only me.."

"Huh?! You too?!"

"Shh; like you said earlier, let's enjoy this last night together as the gayest couple in the Hidden Leaf Village."

And they did.

They writhed and wrapped together tightly, Sasuke pounding relentlessly into the blonde as he gripped his black hair, screaming as his prostate was rammed into without any breaks.

Naruto was fucked so hard he didn't remember how many times he creamed; at one point he thought he had seen multiple Sasuke's. He was drunk on the sex, the penis,  _everything_ about Sasuke screamed 'sexy' and before he knew it, it was early morning.

They fucked the night away.

 _Finally,_  after one last thrust, Sasuke came with a harsh shudder, hugging Naruto close.

After coming down from their sex high, they slowly untangled from each others sweaty bodies and Sasuke helped Naruto into the bath.

After sleepily making out while cleaning the cream off of themselves, Sasuke put new sheets on the bed and they laid down under the covers, cuddling one last time.

When Naruto awoke, Sasuke was gone, and he realized he didn't long for his lovely body anymore. Before he knew it, tears started rolling down his face, and he gripped his arms, sobbing harshly.

A laugh echoed in the distance, satisfied with the result of his hard work.  _'I can finally have this hunk to myself.'_ Orochimaru thought, his snake tongue rolling over his lips.

Years later, Naruto married Hinata to forget about his passionate fun times with Sasuke, but the sex wasn't the same. Every time she rode on top of him, he could only see Sasuke.

Sasuke's face, his nice legs, his rock hard cock, his  _seductive gaze-_

They had to stop having sex countless times, Hinata comforting Naruto as he cried brokenly every night.

Sex would never be the same without Sasuke ever again.


	2. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part two of this terrible tragedy. I hope you enjoy this two-shot!

Sasuke lost count of the days. He felt so empty, he couldn't imagine what this felt like for his beloved Naruto.

He tried forgetting, he really did. Countless nights spent with others still didn't make the pain go away.

One of his partners was Sai. He seemed like he understood what Sasuke was going through. After their one night together, he decided to go to Sai whenever he needed a quick fuck.

And tonight seemed like one of those nights again.

But this time, Sai was the one to approach Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he purred, making Sasuke shiver slightly. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to have another night together."

Naruto's faced flashed into his mind. His golden locks, his bright blue eyes, whiskers on his cheeks and his supple lips—

"Yes, I'll be available," Sasuke nodded, eager to get that sexy face out of his mind. Anything to keep his mind off of that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile with Orochimaru**

"Huhuhu, this is going exactly as I planned. Now, how to get rid of that damn cockblocker..."

He grinned evily. 'Yes! I got it!' Orochimaru thought excitedly, running out of his hideout.

"I must get that boy to draw me like one of Sasuke's French girls!" He screamed, his snake twitching in excitement at the thought of laying with that sexy Uchiha ass.

* * *

Night time came faster than usual. Sai walked quickly to Sasuke's place, eager to get started. When he opened the door, his dick got hard so fast he almost combusted right then and there.

Standing in front of him was Sasuke, wearing nothing but the red panties he stole from Sakura. Gulping audibly, Sai approached the sexy ninja with a hungry gaze, his boner clearly visible in his loose sweatpants.

With elegant grace, Sai lifts Sasuke into his arms and carries him to his bed, stripping out of his clothes on the way.

Oh he planned to wreck the man. He won't be walking for a while after tonight.

If there was anything Sasuke was good at, it was faking emotions. He gasped and writhed as Sai prepped him painfully slow. He acted like he enjoyed it. But he wanted Naruto instead.

Sai slowly inched inside his loose hole, filling him to the brim. He licked his lips at the sight of the usually composed ninja moaning and arching off the bed, making his dick twitch excitedly.

They were so into it that they didn't notice the presence watching at the bedroom window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"_ _Yes~_ _"_ the figure whispered, stroking his thick member to its erect glory. His snake coiled and twitched as he heard Sasuke moan lewdly but glared when he seen Sasuke claw his partners back.

"Grr, get your hands off my prey you little rat!" Orochimaru hissed, his hands breaking chips off the perch he was on.

 

 

Then an idea so good hit him that he ran off forgetting that his dick was still hard and out of his pants.

* * *

 

 

"F-four!" Sasuke screamed as his ass was struck by Sai's hand. It throbbed as Sai rubbed tenderly after each slap.

"You're doing so well baby," he cooed, "do you think you'd be able to handle ten?"

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly as Sai smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Good."

Each slap was harder than the last, the tender rubbing stopped until he reached ten. But there were no breaks.

When they finally stopped Sasuke was on the verge of sobbing. He missed this. It was almost like with Naruto, except he was the bottom. This was a nice change.

He didn't know being submissive would feel so good.

Sasuke creamed three times and Sai  _still_ wanted to do more.

'How much stamina does this guy have?!' Sasuke thought, dreading what was next.

A knock on the door stopped Sai from using a riding crop.

"Sasuke!" A faint familiar voice called from outside the door. Sasuke's heart hammered excitedly.

'Naruto...!'

He ran to the door and pulled Naruto inside quickly, dragging him to his bedroom while Sai stood there staring dumbly at them. Naruto grabbed him and flung him out the window while he was still naked and hard, throwing his clothes and stuff out shortly after.

"I've missed you so much Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he kissed him deeply, arms wrapping around his waist.

"I missed you too Sasuke. When I found out the curse weared off I was so happy I just had to come see you! It's been too long," Naruto whispered against his lover's lips tears forming in his eyes.

Sasuke hardened again for the fourth time that night and pulled Naruto onto the bed, spreading his pale cheeks.

"Hurry up Usuratonkachi... I don't think I can hold out for much longer..."

In a flash Naruto had his clothes off and entered Sasuke's gaping vortex.

He thrusted so hard his prostate was rubbed harshly, jolts of pleasure running down his spine.

Sasuke flat out screamed. The aches, the lonely nights, and the pain finally left him. His heart soared in joy at being together with his beloved again.

Something felt off, but the pleasure was so intense he brushed it off without a thought.

After one final thrust Sasuke came with a harsh shiver and a shout, dragging Naruto into orgasm shortly after.

This time, Naruto was the one to draw a bath and cleanse their bodies off and change the sheets.

After cuddling under the blankets, Naruto laughed, the sound so dark and evil that it brought him back to awareness as Naruto leaned over him.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what?"

"What?" He tried to act natural, but his slight shivering gave him away. Naruto's eyes gleamed at that and whispered in his ear:

"You thought it was Naruto you had sex with, but it was me, Orochimaru!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will forever be apart, for it was never meant to be. I'm out of already written stories at the moment, but I'll try to get some more written asap. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen to Naruto and Sasuke's bond? Will it remend, or will it be forever broken by the sexy snake? Find out on chapter 2! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
